Conquest
Conquest is a added to the mod in . The player can conquer territory for their pledged faction or the faction's allies by slaying the NPCs of enemy factions. The frequency of enemy NPCs spawning in conquered territory is reduced, and that of the conquering faction is increased. Conquest is disabled in M.E. Classic mode. How it starts In order to conquer territory, you must first earn at least +100.0 alignment with a faction and pledge allegiance to them. For each enemy of the chosen faction you kill, you will now be shown two numbers. One for the alignment (gold ring), and one for the conquest (crossed weapons). The picture to the left shows the slaying of a Gundabad Orc in the Lone-lands while pledged to the . This earns you +0.0 alignment (outside the Area of Influence), but +1.0 conquest points. Table of Command If you place a Table of Command and right-click it, the conquest map will appear. The map is divided in squares of 1024x1024 blocks (64x64 chunks). Each square has a conquest counter for each faction, which is now +1.0 for the in the example, gradually decreasing from the center square to the adjacent squares further out. The grey colour indicates that the conquest has no effect on spawn rates in this location, so it's wasted effort to kill enemies in this case. You can use the slider and the category button below the map to select another faction. As you gain conquest points, the scale at the bottom of the map adapts to this fact. The darkest colours shown on the map always indicate the highest value shown there. If you slay enemies on your own territory ( in the example) , you'll get red coloured squares. Each kill increases the conquest. The red squares indicate an increase of the spawn rates for your own faction. If you slay enemies on the territory of your allies (Iron Hills in the example), you'll get striped squares. Each kill increases the numbers. The colour of the squares indicate a spawn benefit for an allied faction. Please note, that in the picture to the left, the top and bottom squares are grey, because those are completely outside the Iron Hills. Hired units If you have hired some friends, they will not grant you alignment, but they will, however, grant you some conquest, at the rate of 1/4 the conquest you would earn if you were to kill the units yourself. Decay Conquest decay begins only after there have been no changes in that square for thirty minutes. It is about one point every fifteen minutes. In order to keep up high rates, you need to keep on fighting enemies in the desired region. Commands The following commands can be used to set conquest rates: /conquest x z Change conquest points for one faction at a certain location. *x z are the map coordinates. If left out, the current player (or command block) position is affected. *set and add influence only a single square. *radial adds the desired amount of conquest points to multiple squares in a gradually decreasing manner, like killing enemies would. * negative amounts can be used to reduce/remove effects. /conquest clear x z Clears the conquest points for all factions at a certain location in a single square. x z are the map coordinates and can be left out. /conquest rate value The conquest rate determines how much conquest points you get by killing ennemies. The standard value is fixed to 1.0. For exemple, killing a Gundabad orc gives 1 conquest point because 1*1=1. If you fix the conquest rate to 2.0, killing a Gundabad orc will give you 2 conquest point because 2*1=2. As you got it, conquest rate acts as a multiplicator of conquest point. This command allows you to speed up or slow down your conquest progress. Fix it to 10.0 and you'll conquer very fastly ; fix it to 0.1 and you'll conquer very slowly ; cetera, cetera... Note to fix conquest rate to 0.0 has same effect that disable the conquest system. In the mod, it exists two types of conquest rate: the global conquest rate and the biome conquest rate. As said before, the global conquest rate is naturally fixed to 1.0 and can be modified with the command. The global conquest rate influences the conquest points got by the players, wherever they are. The biome conquest rate influences the conquest points got by the players in a specific biome. This mechanic makes some biomes more difficult to conquer than others. Generally, the biomes have conquest rate settled to 1.0. But some biomes, like The Shire, Ettenmoors, Angmar, Mordor or Dol Guldur have a conquest rate inferior to 1.0. Opposing to global conquest rate, the biome conquest rate cannot be changed with the command. Configuration The configuration file allows two settings related to the conquest system: B:"Enable Conquest"=true This is part of the gameplay section and enables/disables the complete conquest system. B:"Map Labels - Conquest"=true This is part of the gui section and decides whether map labels are shown on the table of command or not. Category:Conquest Category:Gameplay